powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Member 1
Info Appearance Tora is a young girl with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. One side of her hair is white, while the other half is black. Her eyes is red and green. She like cosplay so usually she wearing an costume of Himiko Toga . Personality Tora although is seen to always have a poker face on, she is capable of showing emotions whenever she's happy or down. However, she isn't good with reading people's feelings and emotion. Powers Ultimate Weaboo: Tora can bring to life and wield the worlds created by Anime and Manga into reality. Video Game Imitation: Tora can alter the laws of physics to mimic any and all video games. *Absolute Strength from games such as Hulk. *Gain Speed or Driving Skills from games like Racing or Sonic games. *Can use a cheat code from a real game to trick your foes. *Cyber Avatar for her own use. *Enhanced Accuracy from every shooting game. *Glitching by using exploits from games. *Head-Up Display *Health Point Meter *Independent Growing Booster *Magic by using every single power from fantasy games. *Martial Arts from fighting games. *Nigh Omnipotence via hacking and mods. *Omnilingualism via subtitles. *Point System *Reality Playing *Resurrection by gaining extra lives or give an extra life someone else. *Self-Power Bestowal - one may gain new powers and abilities like in an RPG and even create their own. *Slow-Motion *Team Combination by working together to defeat the bosses and challenges. *Team Wipe by defeating an entire Raid Group in one attack. *Temporal Reload via saving and loading. *Time Stopping - Can pause the surrounding area. *Variable Manipulation - Level up any thing to their will. *Video Game Constructs **Manipulate weapons in various weapon games. *Video Game Materialization *Video Game Mimicry - virtually any physiology from any game. Game Theory Manipulation: Tora can manipulate game theory, the study of "games" (actual games, a business, boxing, essentially anything that involves strategy) and how the strategy changes throughout them. She can change the dominant strategy and induce an equilibrium. *Always win in actual games, such as chess or poker. *Change the dominant strategy of a game to make something that wouldn't normally be a good idea to become the best possible strategy. *Enhanced Combat *Induce a nash equilibrium upon the situation. *Order Inducement *Anarchy Inducement/Monarchy Inducement (as game theory plays a large role in politics) *Manipulate other sciences that involve game theory. **Manipulate evolution. **Manipulate the economy. *Victory Inducement Game Intuition: Tora has immense knowledge about games, with keen eye for details, strategic mind, unbendable determination and confidence. She also possess high intellect and great minds for strategies in little time. As with her ability, she generally don't need to cheat, but certainly know how to, and how to spot another cheat easily. *Cheating *Psychological Intuition *Tactical Analysis Unlimited Strength: Even without her power she already possesses the capacity for essentially limitless physical strength. *''Super Leaping:'' Tora is able to use her leg muscles to leap great distances. *''Super Strength Utilizations:'' Tora can inhale great quantities of air for several effects. She can expel the air at enormous speeds to knock down forests, she can slam her hands together to create a tremendously powerful sonic vibration that propagates through the air and has been compared to the strongest hurricane in history. Limitless Stamina: Tora body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in her muscles during physical activity. She is capable of exerting herself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to really affect her. Superhuman Durability: In addition to immense strength, Tora body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. Her skin is impervious to conventional blades, only a few known metals that can effectively pierce and penetrate her skin. Diseases Immunity: Tora is completely invulnerable to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. She can operate under intense conditions for prolonged periods of time due to her body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. Unaging: '''Tora can negate the age of herself , causing a matter, atom, cellular stand-still and can no longer change and grow older or be changed younger, she is stuck at that age forever. '''Superhuman Speed: Regardless of her small size, She superhumanly strong legs allow her to run at speeds that are well beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Oxygen Independence: Tora has no need for oxygen, allowing them to survive indefinitely in airless environments. She can simulate powers such asAtmospheric Adaptation, Aquatic Respiration andVacuum Adaptation. Uncontrollable: Tora immune to any and all forms of control and subordination manipulation. *Immunity to all Mind Control Powers. Hyper Intuition: Tora can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. She can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Replication *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. Abilities Gladiokinesis: Tora can create, shape and manipulate knives, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. *Blade Constructs using knives. *Blade Elongation *Hidden Arsenal *Knife Creation *Manipulate the properties of knifes. *Move/lift knives. **Flight using knives. **Matter Surfing by riding knives. **Telekinetic control over any knives they have. Exact range varies by individual skill/power. *Object Attacks using knives. *Projectile Enhancement with throwing knifes. *Weapon Calling *Weapon Proficiency on any knife they get on their hands. **Dagger Proficiency **Dual Wielding knives. *Weapon Regeneration Charyeok Hephaestus 'Tora can temporarily borrow the powers and skills of 'Hephaestus and use it as her own. *Architecture Manipulation *Blunt Weapon Proficiency *Fire Manipulation *Meta Crafting **Supernatural Artisan *Metal Manipulation *Volcanic Fields Manipulation **Magma Manipulation Weapon Summoning: Tora can summon any weapons to wherever her is located. *Weapon Calling Techniques Renewal Taekwondo *'Renewal Arang' is an elbow smash performed on the opponent that sends a shockwave through them. *'Renewal Baekdu' is a knee attack delivered to the opponent, is used to lift the opponent to the air in order to chain more combo strikes. *'Renewal Baek Rok' is a type of push kick, an upward kick which use bottom of the foot as the striking surface. Unlike typical push kick however, Baek Rok bringing the legs up high and straight, pushing the target into the air. *'Renewal Bo-Bup' is a technique that allow the user to appear behind, next to, above, etc. their opponent instantaneously. *'Renewal Ground Drawer' is kick that grinds the floor with the user's foot tip while spinning. It can be used for multiple purposes, like attacking the knees of an opponent or nullifying a wind-based attack. In Bin case, he can even kick up debris to attack multiple opponent. *'Renewal Hwechook '''is a kick that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. Hwechook hits the opponent with balls/front of the foot, like Roundhouse Kick. **'3rd Stance Hwechook''' is essentially Hwechook executed three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. It aims at the opponent's brain with the first and second kick and finishes the opponent with the third. *'Renewal Reverse Sweeping Kick' is a technique delivered by spinning and kicking the opponent's head in a wide arc. The force of spinning increases the power of the kick, dealing devastating damage to the opponent. *'Renewal Rising Back Kick' is a technique that is performed when the user turns their back on their opponent. The user, while their back is facing the opponent, turns while kicking the opponent in the head. *'Renewal Roundhouse Kick' is a kick in which the user swings their leg around in a semi-circular motion, striking the opponent's upper body with the front of the foot. *'Renewal Basic Stance' It is a basic stance which similar to WTF Taekwondo L-Stance. The user can supress the pressure and the killing intent. *'Renewal Screw Punch' is a normal punch with twisting motion of the fist, resulting in the opponent spinning around from the impact of the punch. *'Mach Punch' is a punch delivered so fast it sends air pressure to attack the enemy. Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Psp: '''The psp that Bin made for her with an unlimited battery and memory capacity. '''3Ds: '''The 3Ds that Bin made for her with an unlimited battery and memory capacity. '''Nintendo Switch: '''This is the nitendo switch that she buy online and was reconstruction by Bin and Ryune. '''Nintendo Phone. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts